pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Supernova Pretty Cure
Supernova Pretty Cure is a fan series by StarQueen22. It's theme is Space, Stars, and planets. Story Megumi Hoshiyo was a normal girl with a miracle hidden within her since her birth who just started up her first year at Hoshi no Yume but her first day turns intresting when a bird named Aries asks her to help collect the wish stars to help save his world. Pretty Cures and Mascot Megumi 'Meg' Hoshiyo/Cure Star Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Rebecca Soler (English) A 14 year old first year of Hoshi no Yume Academy. She is a table tennis champion along with being lacross star. She was born very fragile and was not given long to live that is until moonlight touched her when she was five days old turning her black hair silver and giving her new health. She is happy go lucky, hyper active, and a hot head. In civilian form, she has shoulder length silver hair and gold eyes. As Cure Star, her hair turns pale silver and her eyes turn dark gold. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Starry Night! The twinkling light the night sky that gives off hope! Cure Star!" * Attack: "Let's purify this wish! Pretty Cure, Starlight Blast!" Usagi Akahoshi/Cure Luna Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Laura Bailey (English) A major sci fi geek and lover of aliens who jumped at the catch to become a Space themed hero. She goofy, air headed and sweet compared to her level headed sister, Hinata. In civilian form, she has short dark blue hair and brown eyes. As Cure Luna, her hair becomes longer turning midnight blue around it and her eyes turns Midnight blue. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Starry Night! The large silver sphere in the sky that shines with Beauty! Cure Luna!" * Attack: "Let's Purify this wish! Pretty Cure, Lunar Blast!" Hinata Akahoshi/Cure Solar Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Danielle Judovits (English) Usagi's older sister who is in her third year who a serious studier and hopes to become a architect when she graduates. She is a secret lover of Sci Fi but is embarrassed by it and tends to keep it to herself. In civilian form, she has long red hair and brown eyes. As Cure Sun, her hair becomes orange with an yellow ombre and her eyes turn orange. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Starry Night! The glowing warmth of the morning! Cure Sun!" * Attack: "Let's purify this wish! Pretty Cure, Sunny Warmth!" Chiyoko Aihara/Cure Galaxy Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Kate Higgins (English) A cure that helps from time to time mostly just to find the reincarnated Princess Hoshi. Chiyoko was a knight and bodyguard for Princess Himehoshi and hopes to find her. While on earth, she is a model in training. In civilian form, she has lilac colored hair in tight curls and sky blue eyes. As Cure Galaxy, her hair becomes slightly longer turning dark purple Aries She's the mascot of the series. A strict young bird who wants to make sure the cures are whipped into shape. Villains Dark Siders They are the villains of the series. Cygnus She's the leader of the series who wants the twinkle star to take over the kingdom in retaliation for her daughter being sealed away. Dipper/Danson Jacobs He's the second to attack. Ursa She's the third to attack. Amaterasu She's the fourth to attack. Yamihoshi They are the monsters of the day. They are made from the inner wishes of humans being twisted. Items Star Catchers They are the Henshin devices. [[Wishing Stars|'Wishing Stars']] They are what come from defeating a Yamihoshi breaking off from the Inner Wishing Stars. They are small silver stars. If gathered enough they will give a wish to anyone who has the amount. Star Compact They are what the Wishing Stars are held in. Star Compass It's an item that lets the cures do their combined attack "Milky Way Blast!" Locations Hoshizora City: It's where the story takes place. It's known for it's beautiful night skies, * Hoshi no Yume Academy: It's where the cures go to school. * Second Chancers: It's a second hand/thrift store that Meg's parents own. * Over the Rainbow Bookstore-Usagi and Hinata's parents own the bookstore and many other book chains. Starry Heavens It's where Aries and Cure Galaxy are from. Star Room It's the Cures headquarters and hang out. Using their Star Catchers on any door it turns it gold and opens the door and they jump through. Family Amaya and Jiro Hoshiyo They are Meg's parents who run a thrift store. They seem to know their daughter has a power within her and possibly that she is a cure. Aoi and Sora Akahoshi They are Usagi and Hinata's parents. Hoshi no Yume Academy Mikie Hoshimoto She is Meg's best friend who loves baking and sewing. She runs the arts club and tends to bring snacks to the meetings. She has shoulder length lavender hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes. Momo Fujita, Morina Hamasaki, and Miyuki Hayashi They are Hinata's fan club who think she is perfect and amazing in every way. Momo is the student council president while Morina and Miyuki are her assistants. Hoshi Amemori The President of the Astronomy club and best friends with Usagi. She hopes to find the existence of life in space and to become an astronaut. Ame Ando A fellow UFO club member and is very annoying to Usagi driving her nuts with his clumsiness and annoying habit of taping his fingers. Mrs. Akai Arashi She is the homeroom teacher and music teacher of the school. Others The Star Warriors They are the warriors of the kingdom of Moon Kingdom who are in hiding to start a rebellion to overthrow Cygnus. The Moonlight Knight An ally to the cures who saves the cures from danger every now and again. He seems to have a crush on Meg. Swanna She was Cygnus's daughter who got sealed away by Queen Serene for crimes against the kingdom. Episodes Category:Fan Series